Blood Red Wings
by themysteryofjade
Summary: What if Edward met Bella under different circumstances? What if Bella wasn't human and what if she had to choose between being what she is or changing into something forbidden?


I changed up the features of bella and though her personality will be different here and so will edward's they are still Edward and bella;. There will be some dark and erotic scenes. Fairies aren't my area of expertise so I'll be making things up as I go along so bear with me. REVIEW if u like the story because this story will be kept alive by reviews. So, no reviews no updates. ~themysteryofjade

**BPOV**

And so I sat there and let the sweet symphonies of nature soothe me for who would listen to a silly fairy like myself. I was nothing special just a silly creature with wings and some fairy dust. But who was I really? No one spoke to me just because I was different. Instead of colorful wings and a sea of colors I was born with dark blood red wings. Yet they changed color depending on my mood like now they were a pitch black and so was my satin dress. I bit my lip and stared back at my reflection in the water. My pale skin, dark gray eyes, and long black hair that fell in waves to my waist, plump pink lips and curves in all the right places. Yet what need did I have of beauty if I was still a pariah an outsider just because of the color of my wings.

**EPOV**

I felt a hunger so deep that it almost knocked me down. I stared in awe and in lust at the creature before me and I knew that I had to have her. I knew it was selfish of me but she was the most beautiful creature I'd seen walk the earth. No words could describe her beauty and somehow I knew that I had to get to know her. I vowed to get to know her but know I had to go hunt the aching burn in my throat was getting worse and more painful by the second. I ran south and there I let my senses take over. I pounced on a mountain lion and drank greedily and quickly. I drained it rather quick but my thirst wasn't sated yet. I was wild nearly mad with thirst. I closed my eyes and breathed in and I caught scent of some elk and when I got to them I drained three quickly and I felt full sluggishly full but not really content. Sometimes being a vegetarian vampire was difficult but I thought over and over again about how I was once human and I needed to keep some part of my humanity with me which meant preserving life.

I sighed and when I turned I saw the same creature I saw before staring at me with a mixture of awe and fear. Those gray eyes of her mesmerized me and before I consciously made a decision I was before her caressing her face. She stared silently and I leaned down and kissed her delicious pink plump lips.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me was the most erotic yet handsome vampire I had ever lay eyes on. I bit my lip as I saw his lips bite into the last elk. It was as if his lips were caressing its neck. I shuddered with the mere pleasure that it brought me and I looked away. After a few moments I didn't hear anything so I looked up to see the same vampire stare at me with his golden honey eyes. I looked on in awe of this creature yet with fear because if he wished so he could feed from me as well. I wasn't as fast as vampires yet neither were the other fairies. In my reverie I had failed to notice that this lovely creature now stood before me and his hand lingered on my face. I was shocked yet filled with joy that at least he did not turn away from me in disgust. The nest thing I knew his lips were on mine and I couldn't help but moan as his cold lips joined mine. A growl emanated from deep within his chest and I found it rather arousing. The spot between my legs was moist and I pressed myself against him wanting more friction to ache the pain. I moaned again as he nipped on my bottom lip as one hand was at my waist and the other holding my face.

I opened my eyes and stepped back to look closely at this god before me. He seemed pained somehow that I pulled back. I felt my chest constrict and I wished to make that look go away from his honey eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just I- I wanted to have a closer look at you. Not that I didn't enjoy our kiss earlier." I said blushing a rosy pink.

**EPOV**

I allowed her to pull back from me and I felt pain at the loss of contact. Surely she must have realized what kind of creature she was kissing and was disgusted with me. If only I were human or even a fairy just so she didn't need to pull back from such a monster as myself. Then I heard the most angelic yet appealing voice fall from those lips.

"I'm sorry it's just I- I wanted to have a closer look at you. Not that I didn't enjoy our kiss earlier." She said and then she blushed a beautiful rosy pink. Just by looking at her it was making me hard and I wanted her in my arms once again. I was glad yet confused. She wasn't disgusted with me?

"You're- You're not disgusted with me?" I asked. Her nose crinkled and her eyes looked confused for a second before she asked, "Why would I be disgusted by such a lovely creature as yourself. It is I who should ask you that question. Are _you _disgusted with _me?_"

I stared appalled at what she was asking I was before her and embraced her in my arms, "Why miss how dare you ask such a question. You are by far the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes upon." I answered and nibbled on her earlobe. I couldn't help myself she was so so….. magical. From there I continued to her jaw and headed towards her neck. She made the cutest sound and she said, "Sir, I um think that this is hardly the place for this and I don't even know your name." I froze and pulled back in disgrace how could I be so stupid. "I'm sorry madam I assure you that well-um" I was at a loss for words or an explanation how could I tell her that I just wanted to have her here right now in this forest floor and to hear her moans and worship her. "My name is Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked.

**BPOV**

I smiled, "I'm Isabella Swan a pleasure to meet you." He seemed pleased with my answer. He caressed my face, "I'm sorry Miss Swan but I'm enchanted by your beauty and pardon my bluntness but may I escort you home and continue this conversation there?" My eyes widened in surprise no guy had ever wanted to do such thing as walk me home or even speak to me. I was about to tell him that he could most certainly take me home but I remembered all the fairies and coldness so I bit my lip and suddenly I was overwhelmed with such sadness that I felt tears pooling my eyes ready to spill over.

**EPOV **

I stared in horror as her expression changed from serene and joyous to sadness the next. Her gray eyes filled with tears and one slid down her flawless cheek. I was such a moron of course she'd think that all I wanted was sex and not to get to know her personally. I sighed, "I apologize Miss Swan I assure you that I well- I just wished to get to know you more and if you allowed in the near future for our relationship to advance then I'd be glad but if-"She silenced me by placing a pale finger on my lips. "Not at all Mr. Cullen it's just that" she sighed, "my family isn't very fond of me you see I was born with blood red wings and that is rare so I've been shunned."

"I'm sorry to inconvenient you and for my horrible exterior." She said looking at the floor she turned and her wings were poised ready to take flight but I caught her wrist and she looked back with tears streaming down her angelic face. "Stay." Was all I said and I gathered her in my arms; "I'm afraid you're mistaken Miss Swan but you are the loveliest fairy I've ever seen and if I do say so the most erotic yet." She blushed and looked down. I put a finger to her chin and made her look at me. "Would you like to go to my place Miss Swan?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. She nodded, "Please Mr. Cullen its Bella."

I smiled, "its Edward, Bella." I said and I carried her on my arms and ran towards the cottage that was my home. I opened the door and laid her gently in my bed. I hesitated I didn't know if she wanted to talk or just skip towards well- a very busy night. She decided for me. She pulled me towards her and she caressed my face in her hands. She smiled and brought her lips to mine I groaned into her mouth and laid her gently back into the mattress. Her hands went up and down my arms then down my chest I shuddered in pleasure and kissed her hard I pressed myself against wanted to make her feel just what she did to me. "You see what you do to me Bella." I whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered and I smelled her arousal I nibbled on her neck and let my hand wander under her black satin dress my hand made its way to her folds and I felt the wetness there, I groaned against her neck, "So wet." I said and she moaned as my hand lightly touched her thighs then her hips.


End file.
